The research goals of this project are (1) to continue to explore the experimental model of optic pit and retinal detachment in dogs, (2) to examine the disturbance of axoplasmic transport in papilledema secondary to ocular hypotony and systemic hypertension, (3) to continue to obtain human tissues with glaucoma and study the pathological changes in the optic nervehead, and (4) to continue to develop an optical system to examine optic nervehead and fundus at X 100.